Winter Special
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: Portland gets hit with a snow storm and our Grimms bond. Five years later it is hit with another one. What has become of Nick and Trubel?
1. Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

 **Description:** Portland is hit with a snow storm.

* * *

Trubel laid a now fast asleep Kelly down in his crib, after covering him up she turned back to where Nick and Monroe stood.

"How do you do that? You have him for 5 minutes and he's out like a light." Nick asked, puzzled.

"I'm the baby whisperer." Trubel joked, trying her best to make a mysterious face.

Nick chuckled.

"Thanks man." He turned to Monroe.

"Hey, no thank you for the dinner." He replied.

"It's weird though, I'm used to getting calls from you for Grimm work, not an emergency diaper run." Monroe spoke in his signature sarcastic voice.

Nick just laughed and shook his head.

"I'll see you later man, I gotta go help Rosalee close up the shop." He stated walking towards the elevator.

"Ok, later." Nick replied as he helped Trubel gather up the dishes.

Monroe stopped in his tracks his eyes fixated in the monitors.

"Dude, it's snowing. Big time." Monroe spoke, shocked.

"You're joking." Nick looked up.

Monroe gestured to the monitor.

A grin split across Nick's face, as he put down what he was doing and started toward the door. Monroe and Trubel followed.

"Woah, that's gotta be like 4 inches already." Monroe commented.

"Wow, I haven't seen him this excited in...ever." Trubel told Monroe as they hung back and watched Nick walk outside.

"I mean I know snow is not exactly common in Portland by it's like he's lost 20 years of age." She cracked a small smile and turned to face Monroe.

"Yeah I used to think the same thing." Monroe replied.

"But he told me that when he was a kid he and his parents would always go out when it snowed, every time." He explained in a hushed tone.

"Then you know...the accident happened. And he still does it, because it reminds him of happier times." Monroe went on.

Trubel nodded in understanding, a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"I gonna call Rosalee." Monroe stated.

"She has absolutely no excuse not to put up the Christmas decorations now." Monroe smirked.

Trubel let out a small laugh.

"On no, Trubel look out..." Monroe blurted.

But it was too late, a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She stiffened up, her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

Shock showed on Monroe's face.

"Oh you did it now." Monroe commented to Nick.

Trubel turned around slowly to find Nick standing with another snowball ready, a grin plastered on his face.

Trubel walked fully outside, slowly picking up some snow and making it into a ball.

"Oh man, Grimm snowball fight, this could get ugly. I'm outta here." Monroe chimed in before going back inside.

Nick and Trubel faced off, both now smirking and waiting for the other to make the first move. They ended up throwing them at the same time, both dodged them. Soon after a hail of snowballs ensued from both of them, they tuck, rolled, and ducked to avoid the compacted snow. Trubel managed to hit Nick a few times. Then Nick clipped her on the side, hard. She lurched forward slightly, clutching her side.

"Oh crap! Your injuries! I am so sorry." He spoke, quickly rushing to her side.

He put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and support. But in an instant she was back to normal, her hand moved like lightening and dropped a handful of show down his shirt.

His jaw went slack, as he popped his shirt widely in attempts to get the snow out.

Trubel giggled as she watched him.

"Ohhhh, that was low down and dirty." He exclaimed.

"You're gonna pay for that." He teased playfully.

Nick dove at Trubel but she took off running, slightly squealing as she did. They chased each other around until Nick finally caught her and they both went down in the fast collection snow. They fell into the white fluffy substance laughing and giggling hysterically. When the laughter finally calmed down they both laid on their backs looking up as the snow gently floated to the ground. Nick rolled on his side to face Trubel.

"I really missed you." He said quietly.

Trubel rolled to face him.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you sooner. And by sooner I mean like you be right there with me, every step of the way. I'm sorry." She replied, looking into his eyes.

"Don't be, you did good. Really good." He smiled.

"Thank you. But I promise, no more leaving. You've been left by enough people, I'm here to stay." She assured, meaningfully.

"Always?" He asked

"Always." She answered, taking his hand an intertwining their fingers.

* * *

Monroe stood watching the monitor and cradling Kelly, who was now wide awake.

"You see those two knuckle heads out there." Monroe spoke to Kelly gesturing to the monitor.

"You don't know it yet, heck I don't think they even know it yet, but I'm very confident you'll be calling them Mommy and Daddy in a few years." Monroe continued, with a slight laugh.

Kelly let out a gentle coo.

"And you know what. With those two in your corner...you're gonna turn out just fine and everything will be alright." He bounced Kelly in his arms.

"Because they love you, and each other."

"Yeah isn't that right, little buddy." He spoke I baby talk, as he cradled Kelly.


	2. Snowmen

**Disclaimer: Do I own the characters? NO.**

 **Description:** Its 5 years later and Portland is hit with another snow storm.

* * *

Theresa was laying plates out on the small dining room table, when her phone rang.

"Hey Monroe." She greeted, as she answered the phone.

She tucked the phone under her ear as she went to the kitchen to get the silverware.

"Hey, have you looked outside?" Monroe asked.

"No, why?" She replied.

Before Monroe could answer he was interrupted by an ecstatic 5 year old, named Kelly Burkhardt.

"Mommy! Mommy! It's snowing!" He exclaimed.

"Daddy's already getting out coats." He added taking her hand and trying to drag her with him.

"That's what I was gonna tell you." Monroe laughed. "But I see Kelly has already got it covered."

"Thanks, Monroe." She smiled.

"I gotta go." She added with a laugh as Kelly started jumping up and down.

"See ya later."

Monroe hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He had been right about them. Adalind had gotten her powers back and had left when Kelly was still just a baby. With nobody there, Theresa had stayed and help Nick take care of his little boy. Soon after they had started a relationship and by the time Kelly had started talking, they were married. It had shocked them all when Kelly had in fact started calling her mommy, but they had decided it was for the better. Adalind was long gone and Kelly was too young to understand any of that. So Nick and Theresa (though it was still Trubel to some people) where raising Kelly. Monroe smiled, not because he was right, but because his little band of misfits had found a home, they had found each other.

* * *

Nick rummaged through the veggie drawer in the fridge. The snow had really come down, so they decided to make snow man. They had made one for each of them. Nick was currently looking for carrots while Kelly and Theresa where putting hats and scarfs on the family of snowmen. Nick finally found the bag of carrots and pulled out two normal sized ones and one small carrot for snowman Kelly. Nick went back outside just as Theresa and Kelly finished putting the hats on the snow family.

When they all were completely finished they took a step back to admired their work.

"Daddy, who is that little snowman Mommy built while you were gone?" Kelly asked.

A smile spread across a Theresa's face.

Nick looked and there was in fact another snowman. Nick hadn't noticed it at first, but there was a tiny snow man made from two small snow balls, right next to snowman Kelly. He looked it over for a long moment, utterly confused. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks, his jaw hung open and his eyes where wide. He turned to Theresa.

"Are you..." He asked in a whisper raising his eyebrow, excitement beginning to build.

Her smile widened, if that was even possible and she shook her head yes.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." She answered.

Nick beamed as he rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug. He held her for several moments before he placed his lips on her and they shared a brief but gentle kiss.

"Ewww." Kelly made a face.

Both of the Grimms started laughing.

"So what does it mean?" Kelly asked again.

Nick scooped Kelly up and spun him around, he giggled in delight.

"It means you're gonna be a big brother." Nick said excitingly.

"Really?" Kelly answered, a broad smile on his face.

"Really, really." Theresa answered, walking up beside them.


End file.
